User blog:BlueOrigami/Level "Titles"
Yes, it's like ChocophileBenJ's blog, but only done by one person. Candy Town Level 1: A Tasty Tutorial (A tutorial level and also the 1st level.) Level 2: S for Striped (Teaches you how to create striped candies.) Level 3: W for Wrapped (Teaches you how to create wrapped candies.) Level 4: E for an Excellent Combo (Teaches you a useful combo.) Level 5: E for Everything Colorful (Teaches you how to create color bombs.) Level 6: T for a Terrific Level Type (A new level type, and spells out "sweet" if you look at the letters in the levels.) Level 7: I Love Jelly, Also! (Jelly in a heart pattern.) Level 8: Boxed In (Jelly in box patterns.) Level 9: Living Life On The Edge (4 jellies on the edge of the map.) Level 10: Freefalling! (1st cascade from start in a level.) Candy Factory Level 11: Ma Cherrie (Ma Cherie means my dear in french, and + there is also a cherry in the level.) Level 12: The Potion (If you look at the level closely, it looks like a potion or a beaker.) Level 13: Jelly Stairs (The jelly goes down like stairs.) Level 14: X out the Jelly! (The jelly is in an X formation.) Level 15: 4 Color Fun (1st four color level.) Level 16: Heartbroken Jelly (Cascade pattern looks like a heart, and the level is split in 2.) Level 17: King Of Hazelnuts (Top of the level looks like a crown, and only hazelnuts in the level.) Level 18: The Double Doozie (1st level containing Double Jelly, and also, a doozie is a treat of sorts, go look it up.) Level 19: Jelly "XX"L (Double jelly in an X pattern, and there is a tad bit more jelly on screen, XXL means large.) Level 20: It's About Time! (The 1st time level, and is literally about time.) Lemonade Lake Level 21: The Icing On The Cake (Introduction to icing, and the expression "the icing on the cake" can mean an attractive but inessential addition or enhancement.) Level 22: All Clogged Up (Imagine the level is a pipe, and the icing is blocking it.) Level 23: Pillars Of Sweetness (The level has pillars of icing with jelly under it.) Level 24: Slippin' N' Slidin' Ingredients (One of the levels where the ingredients actually slide over by themselves.) Level 25: Sneak Peak! (A non-official introduction to Liquorice Locks.) Level 26: Plumbing Service I (Like 22, except the level looks more pipe-like.) Level 27: The Candy Basket (The icing looks like the basket itself, and the candies are packed inside the basket.) Level 28: Concealed (Most of the double jellies are being surrounded by icing.) Level 29: Before & After (Imagine where the jellies are, the top section is before, and the bottom section is after, with more icing added to it.) Level 30: Icing Pyramid (Pretty simple, the icing is in a pyramid formation.) Level 31: Isolated (The jellies are isolated from the rest of the board, and thus need striped candies to get to.) Level 32: The Candy Diamond (The level and the icing together make a diamond shape. Level 33: Quadrant Jellies (The 1st quadrant level with jellies in all 4 quadrants.) Level 34: The O (If you look at the middle closely, it looks like an O.) Level 35: Jelly Mayhem I (Jelly covers the entire board.) Chocolate Mountains Level 36: Liquorice Lock, Stock and Barrel (The expression "lock, stock and barrel" means complete.) Level 37: Split Blockers (The board is split because of blockers.) Level 38: Checkers (The blockers make out black and white checkers.) Level 39: Liquorice B"Lock"ed (Almost all exits are blocked with liquorice locks.) Level 40: Jelly Stairs 2 (Looks like stairs, and its a jelly level.) Level 41: Liquorice Lockey's In The Middle (Name based off "monkey in the middle".) Level 42: The Vest (The liquorice locks and the level layout form a vest.) Level 43: Blow Out The Candles! (The liquorice locks form a menorah.) Level 44: "V"ertical (Level looks like a "V".) Level 45: Ah, Great... (The jelly in the middle of the board isolated from the rest of the board may make you say "Ah, Great...".) Level 46: Armored Liquorice (The liquorice locks are guarded by icing.) Level 47: Emphasis (It looks like the licorice locks make an invisible square, and it just gives emphasis on it.) Level 48: Invisible Quadrant (The board looks like a quadrant level, but with a circle with jelly and licorice locks in it.) Level 49: Category:Blog posts